Crocogator Contest
“'Crocogator Contest'” is the eleventh episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 25, 2014. New Episodes on WETA Kids|website=WETA|accessdate=July 24, 2014}} Overall, it is the 77th episode of the series. This episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On July 21, 2014, “Crocogator Contest”, along with “Mosquito Dragon”, first aired in a Wild Kratts special called Swamp Things. In this episode, when Chris surprises the crew with a question involving the differences between a crocodile and an alligator, the Wild Kratts decide to do an investigation in the form of a contest to examine the differences. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are kayaking in the cypress swamps of Florida, where they find and confirm an alligator. At this time, they are unable to find crocodiles. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. After the Wild Kratts finish their breakfast, Chris surprises the crew by showing them a picture of a crocodile and an alligator, and asks them which is which. Koki and Aviva guess incorrectly, while Martin guesses correctly. To show the crew that there are differences, the brothers examine the colors, the snouts, and the sizes. Then Aviva and Koki ask them why they are different. This stumps the Kratt brothers, so they decide to investigate alligators and crocodiles up close. Martin then turns the investigation into a contest to see who can come up with the most differences and be able to find out why such differences exist. Martin and Aviva go as “Team Gator”, and Chris and Koki go as “Team Croc”, while Jimmy acts as the scorekeeper. Since both crocodiles and alligators live in Florida, Jimmy takes the Tortuga there. Team Gator decides to use Aviva’s Bass Boat, while Team Croc decides to use the Amphi-Sub. Team Gator is the first to find to earn a point after Martin hypothesizes that alligators have wide snouts is due to the fact that they hunt big land mammals. They then find out that alligators’ hind legs lie mostly perpendicular to their bodies as they walk on land, and Jimmy gives Team Gator another point. Later, after following an alligator to an alligator water hole, Aviva starts making an Alligator Disc. Martin then activates his Alligator Creature Power Suit. Team Croc finds their first crocodile after heading to saltier water, where they see it eat fish. Chris realizes that thin, long snouts are beneficial to crocodiles because they are fish hunters, and Jimmy gives Team Croc a point. Chris attempts to touch the crocodile when it starts attacking a tiger shark. After a few snaps from the crocodile’s jaw, the shark swims away. Jimmy gives Team Croc a point after Chris explains the reason why crocodiles are aggressive. As he wonders which team will win, a crocodile and an alligator enter the Tortuga. They start fighting, and Jimmy makes higher ground by piling equipment, fearing that he might get eaten by either one. The rest of the team hears his call for help, and after realizing that a crocodile and an alligator are in the Tortuga, Chris (after activating his Crocodile Creature Power Suit), Koki, Aviva, and Martin return to the Tortuga. The Kratt brothers, knowing that crocodiles and alligators are cannibals, miniaturize and lure the crocodile and alligator out of the Tortuga, deactivate, and avoid the crocodile and alligator. Not long after, Jimmy’s makeshift tower falls. Afterwards, Jimmy explains what he has learned about the differences and similarities between crocodiles and alligators. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. Martin finds a crocodile lying on the river bank. Afterwards, he and his brother conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Koki *Jimmy Z *Aviva Animals Note: Featured animals are in bold. Animation * American Alligator * American Crocodile * Raccoon * White-tailed Deer * Flathead Grey Mullet * American Bullfrog (called Frog) * Largemouth Bass * Florida Softshell Turtle (called Softshell turtle) * Tiger Shark * Mosquito Live Action Note: Live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Nile crocodile * Caiman * Gharial Key Facts and Creature Moments Key Facts *Alligators and crocodiles are both in the family Crocodillia. *There are differences between an alligator and a crocodile: **Alligators are gray to dark gray. Crocodiles are olive green or brown. **Alligators have wide, rounded snouts that are U-shaped. Crocodiles have long, pointed snouts that are V-shaped. **An alligator's bottom teeth are inside his mouth. A crocodile's bottom teeth stick out of his mouth. **Alligators are really big, growing up to 16 feet long. Crocodiles grow even bigger, up to 20 feet long. **Alligators prefer fresh water. Crocodiles prefer salty water. *An alligator head is designed with eyes and nostrils on top, so she can breath and see everything around her, but at the same time be hidden and really hard to see. *Alligators like to lie on the banks to bask in the sun and get their blood and bodies warmed up. Because they're cold-blooded, they have to use the sun's heat to heat them. **Then when they're warm, they can be active. They go into the water and can hunt for prey with just their nose and eyes sticking above the surface. *Alligators use the water to hide and are experts at surprising mammals who come to the river bank for a drink. *Most crocodilian species eat fish, including the alligator, but alligators are expert mammal hunters. *Alligators have wider, broader snouts because they they hunt for land mammals like raccoons and deer. They need sturdy snouts to hold onto big land mammals. *A high walk is where alligators keep their legs directly under them. Only an alligator can do that. Most reptiles, like crocodiles, walk with their legs out to the side, which is tiring. But an alligator walks with his legs directly under him and can walk longer without getting tired. **The alligator lives inland, in freshwater environments, where they often have to walk over land. So the alligator's body is designed to have the ability to go for long walks with the high walk. *While the alligators live inland in freshwater areas, the crocodiles range only starts on the tip of Florida and goes seaward to the Caribbean, and to the coasts of Central and South America. *In the dry season, some areas becomes a dry grassland. Usually the whole area is under 2 feet of water. Alligators can't get caught out there because they can overheat and die. *An alligator digs pools called alligator holes with his claws and tail as a way to survive the dry season. **The alligator uses these pools to attract thirsty prey like an ambush. *American crocodiles are mostly fish hunters and have a long, thin jaw makes it easier for them to move their heads sideways through the water quickly. That's why crocodiles have a long, thin V-shaped snout, because that's the best shape to have for catching fish. *Alligators of the same size usually get along okay. *The crocodile is so much aggressive than an an alligator, because it lives in a bigger, tougher environment. *Crocodiles are faster swimmers than alligators. *Alligators are faster runners than crocodiles. *A crocodile has around 68 teeth in his mouth, while an alligator jaw holds 80 teeth. *There are times when alligators and crocodiles will face-off against each other and usually the one that’s the biggest will win. *Both crocodiles and alligators are cannibals, meaning they like to eat their own kind. Creature Moments *An crocodile fighting a tiger shark *A standoff between an alligator and a crocodile Trivia *Crocodilians have an antibiotic in their blood, which means that they rarely get infections. They are very intelligent and have been recorded using sticks as lures to get birds close enough to grab. Crocodilians also sometimes eat fruit to supplement their diet. *“Crocogator Contest” is the debut of the Alligator Creature Power Suit. *Crocodiles are comfy in both fresh and saltwater with no real preference. *Alligators and crocodiles are both equally aquatic and terrestrial. Goof * Chris states that Crocodillia is a family when it's actually an order. Gallery WK311_Crocogator-Contest_(1).png|Aviva: “I hate getting wet.” wk96.png|Miniaturized, all part of their plan. Crocogator.002.PNG|Martin, on the lookout for alligators. crocogater.wildkratts.02.PNG|Victory! Alligater.power01.png|Martin in the gator pool. wildkratts.crocogator.contest01.PNG|The two clashers, clearly angry. wk251.png Gators.no.crocdiles.wildkratts.001.PNG|“Gator. Gator. Gator!” 10465476 340686329422586 4819868880501746614 o (1).jpg Wk973.png Wk972.png Wk984.png Wk985.png Wk986.png Wk987.png Wk988.png Crew done with Breakfast.png Clearer,Washer, and Selfier in Action.png Aviva Hiding.png Koki Hiding.png Jimmy Hiding.png Chris Surprises Crew.png Aviva and Koki 8.png Let the Contest Begin!.png Bass Boat for Team Gator.png Sub for Team Croc.png No fair for Martin.png Aviva on Screen 2.png Wider Mouths.png Team Score board.png Gator.png We're in Trouble, Koki.png Aviva and Martin.png Score board on Creature Pod.png Koki finds Croc Location.png Martin 'Uh-Nuh.png Martin sneaking Around.png Aviva and Gator.png Alligator.png Angry Wet Aviva.png After that Croc!.png Aviva and Koki on Screen.png Chris touching Croc.png Koki riding Chris.png Aviva riding Martin.png Croc and Gator Snarl at Mini Croc gator Bros.png Croc Chris on Two Feet.png Chris on Tree.png Muddy Martin.png Crew 4.png Wildkratts.aviva,and,martin.crocogator.contest.002.PNG References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes on home video